Saksi
by fariacchi
Summary: Rena merasa seluruh bulu romanya meremang. Suara itu—tatapan itu—senyum itu bukan milik Furude Rika yang dikenalnya. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, ketika higurashi menjadi saksi. # Semi-canon, rate M untuk mayat dan sedikit gore.


**Ringkasan: **Rena merasa seluruh bulu romanya meremang. Suara itu—tatapan itu—senyum itu bukan milik Furude Rika yang dikenalnya. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, ketika higurashi menjadi saksi. Rate M untuk mayat dan sedikit gore.

**Sub-fandom/Character: **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni/Ryuugu Rena dan Furude Rika.

**Peringatan: **Rate M untuk mayat dan _sedikit_ gore, tidak dimaksudkan untuk gore sebenarnya. _Spin-off_ dari entah-arc-Higurashi-yang-mana. Modifikasi canon, dalam balutan imajinasi saya. Tidak lebih sadis dan mencekam dari aslinya. Hanya sebuah potongan imajinasi tak berarti dari plot luar biasa kisah asli Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni** **©07****th**** Expansion**

* * *

**.**

**Saksi**

_~tidak bicara, hanya menangis~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

* * *

Ryuugu Rena memandang nanar pada gunungan barang-barang bekas di hadapannya.

Tempat itu seperti istana untuknya. Tempat paling aman untuk menyembunyikan segalanya. Terutama… sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain.

Angin berhembus, mengibarkan gaun putih Rena. Langit sore membuat tempat itu temaram, namun tetap tidak indah.

Hari ini juga… _higurashi_* terus berbunyi. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinamizawa masihlah tempat yang sama. Tempat Rena untuk kembali. Tempat Rena selamanya. Dimana ia tidak boleh lagi melarikan diri.

Oyashiro Sama mengampuninya.

Rena berjalan menuju gunungan itu. Ia berbelok, dengan tenang berjalan anggung seolah tempatnya berada adalah sebuah taman dipenuhi bunga mawar.

Mungkin mawar merah—merah seperti darah.

Rena berhenti di depan sudut mati yang tidak terlihat. Kursi tua, lemari pendingin berkarat, gunungan barang tak berguna lain seperti tidak terlihat oleh Rena.

_Higurashi_ bernanyi.

Rena mendekat menuju tempat rahasianya. Tempat yang baru saja resmi kemarin sebagai tempat rahasianya. Setelah kejadian itu memaksanya tertawa di tengah anyir yang asing baginya.

Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu berlutut, kemudian mulai menarik onggokan barang bekas yang menutupi hartanya. Bukan sebuah harta yang berharga… namun tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Waktu belum banyak berlalu ketika sebuah tangan kaku menyembul di antara onggokan barang tak berharga.

Menarik beberapa barang lagi, Rena terengah. Ia memandang pada tubuh kaku penuh darah menghitam, yang berbau busuk dan dipenuhi geliat hewan kecil putih di beberapa bagian.

Rena memandang jijik.

Ia kemudian memandang telapak tangan mungilnya, menatapnya dengan aneh seolah tak percaya.

"Aku membunuhnya…" ia berbisik.

Tapi wanita itu pantas mati—Rena tahu. Wanita yang menghancurkan hidupnya… wanita yang menggerogoti harta ayahnya di balik punggung. Wanita yang mengingatkannya pada ibu kandung yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Rena mendadak menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa begitu mual.

Aneh sekali… padahal bau busuk itu sudah begitu biasa untuknya. Ulat-ulat putih yang bertebaran itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Darah… onggokan daging lembek dan remuk… tidak ada yang membuatnya mual.

Bentuk asli wanita itu bahkan tidak lebih buruk sebelum Rena menghantam seluruh sendi tubuhnya dengan tongkat bisbol, atau mengirisnya dengan parang besar yang membuat wajahnya tak lagi bisa dikenali.

Mata itu nyaris mencuat keluar dari mayat, namun Rena tidak terganggu. Tidak ada yang membuatnya mual dari mayat itu.

Namun ia merasa isi perutnya diaduk-aduk dan ingin dikeluarkan.

Satu tangan Rena mencengkram gaun putihnya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat.

_Oyashiro Sama…_

"Tempat yang bagus, Rena," sebuah suara menggema di antara gunugngan itu.

Rena membelalakkan matanya. Rasa mualnya kalah oleh panik yang mendera adrenalinnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia memandang ke seluruh sisi, memutar tubuhnya dengan waspada seraya menggigit bibirnya.

"Si—siapa itu?!" ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Di tempat seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya, kan?"

Langkah kaki kecil terdengar dari salah satu gunungan di belakang Rena.

Rena menelan ludah. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menangkap bayangan suara sosok itu.

"Ri—Rika Chan…" Ia merasa kelu.

_Higurashi_ terdengar lagi.

Rambut biru gadis kecil itu bergoyang tertiup angin sore yang menusuk. Mata cerdas gadis itu memandangnya dengan aneh—seperti merendahkan.

"A—aku… tidak—"

"Hal pertama setelah tiba di Hinamizawa adalah menumpahkan darah…" Furude Rika berjalan tenang menuju mayat jelek yang tidak bisa tersembunyi oleh tubuh Rena yang membeku. Rika menggoyangkan lengan tak bersendi dengan sandalnya seraya berujar, "bagus sekali, Ryuugu Rena?"

Rena merasa seluruh bulu romanya meremang. Suara itu bukan suara Rika yang dikenalnya. Tatapan itu… senyum itu bukan milik Furude Rika yang dikenalnya.

Itu…

Rena tersedu, mencengkram rambutnya—mengenyahkan topinya, dan jatuh terduduk.

"Maafkan aku… Oyashiro Sama… uhhh… maaf… maaf… maaf…"

_Higurashi_ berbunyi lagi.

Furude Rika memandang Rena tanpa ekspresi. Ia memandang dan mengamati ketika gadis itu mencengkram rambutnya begitu keras. Ketika ia menatap nanar pada sosok Rika dan ketika air mata mengalir deras dari mata itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari Hinamizawa… Rena," Rika berujar dingin.

Rena menjerit histeris.

"Maaf! Maaf! UAAGGGH! Maafkan aku! OYASHIRO SAMA!!!"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya onggokan tubuh tak bernyawa yang menyaksikan, berharap masih memiliki sisa nyawa untuk mungkin beranjak pergi.

Rika mendekati Rena.

Tangan kecil gadis itu terjulur ke hadapan Rena yang memandang nanar. "Kau sudah dimaafkan, Rena. Selama kau kembali ke Hinamizawa… Oyashiro Sama mengampunimu…"

"Maafmaafmaafmaaf…"

"Wanita itu pantas mati."

Diam.

Rena berhenti mengujarkan maaf. Ia memandang Rika—akhirnya dengan nyata.

"Eh—?"

Rika berlutut, menyejajarkan diri dengan pandangan mata Rena. Kemudian ia menjulurkan jari kecilnya untuk menghapus air mata dari mata gadis itu.

Furude Rika tersenyum ganjil.

"Hinamizawa yang ini akan segera berakhir. Lalu segalanya akan teraduk-aduk lagi oleh takdir. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa berperan menjadi apa. Tidak ada yang tahu… siapa yang akan mati berikutnya."

Ryuugu Rena tercekat—tak mampu berkata-kata.

Rika menyeringai, "permainan yang tidak pernah membosankan. Kehidupan akan terus beputar dan berulang. Tapi aku akan selalu mati…"

"Ke—kenapa?"

Rika bangkit. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk menuju tumpukan barang bekas, mencari sesuatu.

Rena mengamati dalam diam. Sesekali air matanya masih mengalir turun. Rasa mual yang sejak tadi menyiksanya telah terlupakan.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mayat itu begitu saja," Rika berbalik, menyeret sebuah parang besar yang tampak tua—namun tetap tajam. "Jika terlambat… akan tiba hari dimana semua yang kau takutkan mengetahui rahasiamu."

"Semua—yang kutakuti...?"

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu menyeringai lagi ketika mengangkat tinggi-tinggi parang besar di tangan mungilnya.

"Ya. Semua—Maebara Keichi, Sonozaki Mion, Houjou Satoko… dan Furude Rika," ia berujar. "Kau tidak ingin kami menyaksikan ketika kau memotong-motong tubuh itu, kan?"

Rena menggeleng nanar. "Rena… Rena tidak mau itu… Rena hanya mau kembali ke Hinamizawa… hidup dalam tenang…"

Rika menyodorkan benda tajam mengerikan itu ke tangan Rena. "Ya… _Rena_ hanya menginginkan itu…"

Rena mengambil benda itu. Ia memandangnya seolah benda itu adalah sebuah harta pusaka yang berkilau.

"Rena ingin hidup tenang…"

Gadis berpakaian putih itu lalu bangkit berdiri, seperti tersihir sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Rena ingin bahagia…" ia mengucapkannya dengan nada aneh.

Rika bergeser, memberi jalan bagi Ryuugu Rena menuju mangsanya yang terbaring kaku dan tak bernyawa di tengah tumpukan sampah.

"Oyashiro Sama…" Rena mengangkat tinggi-tinggi parangnya, lalu menghujamkannya.

CRAT!

Tidak ada lagi darah yang bisa mengucur, segalanya beku. Namun Rena menancapkannya tepat di dekat mata, membuat benda bundar dan putih itu melompat keluar, menampar pipi Rena sebelum teronggok ke luar.

Furude Rika tersenyum puas.

"Oyashiro Sama… maafkan aku…"

Lengan-lengan terpisah.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf…"

Kepala berguling dan menggelinding di dekat kaki Rena.

Rena mengakhiri setelah membiarkan isi perut itu terburai dan menunggu disantap oleh ulat-ulat putih gemuk yang menggeliat antusias.

"Oyashiro Sama…" Rena berlutut, mengambil kepala tak berbentuk dari ujung kakinya.

"Oyashiro Sama memaafkanmu…" Rika berbisik.

Senyum ganjil mengembang di wajah Rena.

Ia lalu tertawa. Awalnya kecil, namun semakin histeris. "Hihihihi… hmpph… HAHAHAHAHA!!! OYASHIRO SAMA!!!"

Dan Rena membenturkan kepala itu berkali-kali ke tanah. Daging-daging lembek yang menempel di jari-jarinya seperti menjerit, namun tertelan oleh tawa Rena.

"OYASHIRO SAMA!!!"

BUAK!

Rena memecahkan kepala itu.

Semburat merah muda kebuan mengintip dari celah. Rena memandangnya dengan jijik, lalu membiarkan kepala itu meluncur dari tangannya.

Furude Rika, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Rena. Gadis kecil itu dengan perlahan mengusap kepala Rena.

"Apa… Rena akan bahagia… sekarang?" Rena bertanya, perlahan menolehkan wajahnya.

Ketika Rena menemukan wajah itu, tepat di belakang kepala Rika matahari merah memancarkan sinar berwarna aneh seperti darah.

"_Rena_ akan selalu bahagia," gadis berambut biru itu berujar dengan nada yang tidak dikenal Rena.

Kemudian Ryuugu Rena ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ditanyakannya sejak awal.

Menghiraukan pipi, rambut dan tangannya yang ternoda darah, Rena memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dalam bisikan, "siapa kamu…?"

Furude Rika menyeringai.

Rena mampu mendengar _higurashi_ bernyanyi lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

Anyir darah dan bau busuk menguar di tempat itu, namun tidak menghalangi Rena membulatkan mata penuh kepasrahan ketika mendengar nama terucap dari bibir gadis itu.

Detik berikutnya, gadis berambut biru panjang itu berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

Rena termangu. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membuka, dengan lambat mengulang nama yang baru didengarnya.

"Furude Rika…" ia mengujar. "…Frederica…"

_Higurashi_ terdengar lebih nyaring. Seperti nyanyian yang aneh.

Onggokan bagian tubuh mayat, parang yang ternoda darah, maupun gunungan sampah seakan diam mendengar nama itu.

Ryuugu Rena memandang matahari merah yang berada di hadapannya. Melalui bekas-bekas sosok Furude Rika yang menyeringai, Rena mampu memahami sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

_Higurashi_ bernyanyi lagi.

Rena paham. Entah bagaimana, ia mengerti satu hal. _higurashi_ adalah satu-satunya yang mungkin mengamati segalanya dari luar kotak. Mengamati Hinamizawa.

Kehidupan berulang… takdir bermain… hidup tak berarti. Hinamizawa hanyalah lingkaran siklus yang tidak berakhir. Dan _higurashi_ adalah saksinya.

Rena memahaminya sekarang.

_Higurashi_ itu tidak bernyanyi. Mereka menangis.

**

* * *

.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**

* * *

Catatan Faria:**

*) _higurashi_: _cicadas_

Ternyata menghabiskan akhir minggu dalam tumpukan _When They Cry series_ membuat saya lebih _emo_ dari biasanya.

Nah, saya akan menanti kritik, saran serta apresiasi dari Anda, bersama _higurashi_ yang kesepian itu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – APRIL 2010 ~**_


End file.
